


On a Special Day, Make Sure You Give Your Special Person Some Special Treatment

by Anonymous



Category: Gintama
Genre: Absolutely No Angst, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Takasugi is very in love AND very horny so it's pretty chaotic?, There's Some Humour… Kind of?, Very mild spoilers (?) for Chapters 701-703, a little mushy, both characters are adults, sex with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 19:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20263339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Takasugi wants to do something for Shōyō – and if it accidentally ends up helping their relationship grow then that’s an added bonus, right?Written for Day 1 ofShouTaka Week 2019(on Twitter).





	On a Special Day, Make Sure You Give Your Special Person Some Special Treatment

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself a couple of years ago that I shouldn’t publish any mature or explicit fan fics with these two if I don’t publish a proper story where their relationship develops before that because I was hoping to convince (some) people that this ship was good with non-sexual stuff first … but you know what? I haven't published anything in a long while, so I’d rather publish something like this and hope it’ll help me get back into writing than remain unproductive for who knows how much longer. So here goes nothing.
> 
> **Fair warning:** they literally stay in bed throughout the entire fan fic. So … yeah. And despite the title, this is pretty vanilla, haha.

The sun peeked inside through the open window, gradually bathing the room in its warm glow. Takasugi stirred, feeling it caress his face, and groaned softly, not really wanting to wake up just yet. It felt like a very pleasant morning – he couldn’t remember any of his dreams, which in his case was usually a good thing. He wouldn’t mind sleeping a little longer. It always felt like he could never get enough sleep.

He felt a hand brush a single strand of hair away from his face, away from his left eye, as if it would help him see out of it. A pointless action, but he would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy it, even though he was still getting used to such gestures of affection and wasn’t sure if he ever completely would.

‘Good morning, Shinsuke.’

Takasugi sighed contentedly, shifting on the bed, torn between continuing to lie in the same position and enjoying the sunlight and turning onto his left side so he could face the owner of the voice. After all, he could just pretend to be asleep. However, moments later he rolled over slowly, trying to stifle a large yawn but failing miserably. ‘Mornin’.’

Shōyō was smiling at him softly, looking much fresher than a person who had just woken up should. His eyes appeared more alert as they stared at Takasugi’s half-conscious form from the other side of their futon. At the same time, Takasugi couldn’t help but notice a certain sort of glee in that focused gaze that he knew all too well. It was also then that he realised that, unlike Shōyō, he was mostly exposed, apparently having pushed the thin duvet covering them away from his body while asleep.

‘How long have you been watching me like this?’ he asked, his gaze dropping from Shōyō’s face and following the line of his neck and lingering on his defined collarbones. He took note of the several love bites from the night before with a sense of satisfaction.

‘Not very long,’ replied Shōyō dismissively.

Takasugi snorted, looking up at his face again. ‘For some reason, this doesn’t sound very convincing coming from _you_.’

Shōyō’s eyes gleamed with amusement and his lips stretched in a wider smile.

‘You could’ve woken me up.’

‘Oh, I could never, not when you looked so peaceful.’

Despite his own words, Takasugi was actually thankful; he really hadn’t got that much sleep the past … twelve years? It was only recently that he started getting slightly more and it would probably take him a good while to make up for the debt from more than a decade. At the same time, though, he wouldn’t have minded that much if Shōyō _had_ woken him up. It meant they got to spend more time together – _consciously_ together, and he could never get enough of that either.

Shōyō seemed to read something in his face because his expression softened again and he scooted a little closer. He extended his left arm towards Takasugi and placed his hand against Takasugi’s cheek. At the same time, the duvet covering Shōyō – and part of Takasugi, but not much – slid slightly further down his body. Takasugi was tempted to look, but the steady hand cupping his face and stroking it gently felt pleasantly calming and he just wanted to stay like that a while longer. He let his eye slide closed again and he might have fallen back to sleep if the hand hadn’t descended down his face and stopped at his mouth, the thumb resting against his bottom lip.

Takasugi’s heart skipped a beat and his throat went dry all of a sudden. He opened his eye, but there was no ulterior motive in Shōyō’s gaze, just silent admiration and fondness as he brushed his lip. This made Takasugi’s excitement subside a little, too, but some of it still simmered beneath the surface, demanding physical contact. It could be unsettling how easily this man could sway Takasugi with the smallest gestures. Even though he was used to having a storm of emotions inside him, these things were still new to both of them and sometimes he wasn’t sure he liked not being in control like this.

Deep inside, though, he knew the temporary discomfort was completely worth it.

Shōyō retracted his hand and Takasugi missed the touch immediately, disappointment causing an uneasy feeling in his gut. He didn’t want to whine like a child, but he wanted Shōyō to touch him more, thoroughly, everywhere – somehow he could never get enough.

As if reading his mind, Shōyō hooked his leg and arm around Takasugi’s body and pulled him closer.

Lying like this felt both right and wrong; right because it felt like he belonged there, like he was supposed to be by Shōyō’s side until the end of his days; wrong because he still wasn’t sure he deserved this much happiness after all that had happened.

Shōyō placed a soft kiss at the top of his head and Takasugi couldn’t help smiling, his negative thoughts dissipating once again.

Ah, that’s right, he suddenly remembered. It wasn’t just a regular day. It was a day he wanted to make special – for Shōyō. Yet here he was, having Shōyō cheer him up again instead of doing something for him. That wouldn’t do. He had to step up his game.

‘Shinsuke.’ Shōyō’s breath grazed the hair on top of his head, interrupting his train of thought.

Takasugi buried his nose in the dip between his collarbones for a moment before moving a little lower and resting his cheek against Shōyō’s chest. He could feel it rise and fall slowly, evenly with his breathing and he pressed his ear against it. The sound of Shōyō’s steady heartbeat always put Takasugi at ease. He was alive and within the reach of Takasugi’s hands. As if needing further confirmation, he lifted his right arm and brought it to Shōyō’s bicep, gliding down his arm slowly, almost absent-mindedly, and dragging the thin duvet which still covered Shōyō downwards with the movement.

When he reached the other’s elbow, he stopped for a moment, tracing random curving patterns on Shōyō’s skin. He felt so solid under his touch, too real to be a dream. Takasugi’s eye scanned the body before him as best as it could, noting the small contractions of his muscles as Shōyō shifted slightly under his touch. He lifted his right hand again, this time placing it against Shōyō’s strong chest, sliding it down and circling his nipple with the lightest touch, slowly, almost absent-mindedly.

‘_Shinsuke._’ This time Shōyō’s voice sounded somewhat tense, firmer.

Takasugi didn’t retract his hand, but he lifted his head and looked up at Shōyō, smirking slightly at his expression. ‘Hmm,’ he hummed as if deep in thought. ‘Something the matter?’

Shōyō shivered a little as Takasugi’s index finger grazed the hardened nub on his chest, but his lips stretched in a strained smile. ‘My,’ he laughed shakily, ‘what a cheeky disciple I have.’

Takasugi’s hand stopped in its tracks and he pushed the other man onto his back, climbing over him with a mischievous smile. ‘You know,’ he said in a low voice as his face hovered over Shōyō’s, ‘maybe you need to teach me more thoroughly, then, _Sensei_.’

Before Shōyō had the chance to respond, Takasugi captured his lips in a greedy kiss. He took Shōyō’s lower lip between his teeth, nibbling on it, licking, coaxing the other to let his tongue in – something Shōyō didn’t seem to have any problem with. Takasugi settled down on Shōyō’s taut stomach and took advantage of the given opportunity, traced the inside of his mouth with his tongue, basking in the feeling of Shōyō mirroring his actions and refusing to stay passive throughout the kiss. Takasugi loved feeling desired, and being desired by _Shōyō_ of all people riled him up even more. It just wasn’t enough, the kiss was hardly enough, he concluded, running his hands through Shōyō’s hair, making the man gasp just a little and throwing him off balance. One of the first things Takasugi had learnt when Shōyō finally warmed up to the idea of a relationship was that he loved it when someone played with his hair and massaged his scalp. Shōyō was probably even more surprised than Takasugi the first time, almost uneasy about it, but Takasugi made it a point to get him used to it, learn to accept this kind of affection and enjoy it without shame.

The fact that it was also the easiest way to get Shōyō to let some moans slip definitely helped, too.

Takasugi pulled back from the kiss for a deeper intake of breath, but kept his hands in Shōyō’s hair for a little longer before moving them to the sides of his face. Shōyō’s eyes were half-closed now as he breathed through his mouth, Takasugi’s thumbs stroking his cheeks slowly. Takasugi stared at his face, the only face he wanted to wake up to every single day for the rest of his life, and found himself drowning in his eyes, the look in them telling him that Shōyō wanted him, wanted _this _just as much. ‘Sensei,’ he said breathily, ‘you’re so beautiful.’

Shōyō bit his lip, looking to the side for a brief moment before his gaze returned to Takasugi’s. ‘Shinsuke. I thought I told you not to call me that any more. Or at least not in this kind of situation.’

‘Hmm.’ Takasugi’s hands travelled down Shōyō’s neck, slid to the man’s strong shoulders. His fingers lingered at the love bites on Shōyō’s skin, both fresh and old, but in the end they slid further, down Shōyō’s chest, before settling on the mattress on either side of the other’s torso. ‘You know what I think?’

Shōyō gazed at him silently with half-lidded eyes, his lips parted again and chest moving with his breath.

‘I think,’ began Takasugi, the corner of his lips curling up slightly, ‘that you don’t _really_ mean it.’

‘I –’

Takasugi’s smile widened as Shōyō’s teeth pressed against his lip again, gnawing at it a little, the moment Takasugi used his chest as leverage to move his lower body down until he was almost in Shōyō’s lap.

‘Shinsuke –’

‘Sensei.’ Takasugi stared at him intently from his new position, amusement still stretching his lips. ‘You’re hard.’ To further emphasise his point, he ground his hips into Shōyō, making the other inhale sharply and shiver beneath him. ‘_Sensei_,’ Takasugi gasped and tilted his head to the left. ‘Just now –’

‘Shinsuke.’ Shōyō’s voice sounded a little strained, but also sterner than before. ‘That’s enough.’

Takasugi paused and crawled up the other’s body so he could face him again. Hovering over Shōyō on all fours, he scrutinised his features and decided that he didn’t look particularly upset, but that it might be better to tread more carefully. He took a lock of Shōyō’s hair and tucked it behind the other’s right ear, lowering his head to kiss Shōyō’s cheek softly. His mouth then moved to the same ear, the fingers of his hand still lingering in Shōyō’s hair. ‘Sorry,’ he murmured lowly. ‘Did I tease you a little too much?’ He glanced to the side, as if hoping to see Shōyō’s expression – which wasn’t quite possible considering his position, but he could still try. His right hand rested against Shōyō’s jaw at the other ear and he stroked along it idly.

Shōyō let out a sigh and shifted a little on the futon. ‘Maybe I’m just a little annoyed that you might be right … and I think I’m not ready to accept that yet.’ The muscles of Shōyō’s face contracted beneath Takasugi’s cheek to form a brief smile.

Takasugi hummed against his ear before lifting his head slightly and looking Shōyō straight in the eye. ‘You know,’ he said, ‘it could be worse. I mean, I’m kind of hard too.’

Shōyō’s lips stretched in a wider smile, a hint of amusement glimmering in his eyes now. ‘Ah yes, I couldn’t help noticing that. You were … quite a view.’

‘Now was I?’ Takasugi smirked. ‘Did you want to touch me?’

‘What do you think?’

‘I think you wanted to ravish me.’

Shōyō continued to smile, but his gaze turned a little darker, more heated.

‘I must admit that is pretty kinky – a teacher thinking about fucking his disciple?’

‘_Shinsuke._’ There was a distinct hint of warning in his voice.

‘I’m just saying the truth, aren’t I?’ Takasugi cocked an eyebrow with amusement, his hands wandering to Shōyō’s chest once again. ‘What about the others? Gintoki, Zura? Have you thought about them too?’

Shōyō’s face paled slightly and twisted into an uneasy grimace. ‘Are you trying to ruin the mood?’

‘Should I take that as a yes?’

‘No, of course not … My goodness, Shinsuke …’ Shōyō placed his right hand against his forehead and closed his eyes.

‘Why not, though?’

Shōyō’s eyes opened and looked at him again. ‘Isn’t that obvious? The only one that I want is _you_, no one else.’

Takasugi’s smile turned softer and he nuzzled Shōyō’s neck again, placing a kiss along his jaw. ‘What the hell are you worried about, then?’

Shōyō blinked, a silent question hanging in the air.

‘If it’s just me, does it really matter that I was your disciple?’

Shōyō’s body relaxed under Takasugi’s and his arms wrapped around his back, pulling Takasugi a little closer. ‘I guess you’re right … It seems there’s still a lot I could learn from you.’

‘So it’s fine if I keep calling you that, right?’ Takasugi chuckled. After a moment, though, he turned more serious. ‘Hey.’

‘Mm?’

‘I want to take care of you today,’ he said against Shōyō’s skin. ‘That okay with you?’

‘You don’t have to ask.’

Takasugi smiled. ‘Sensei. I love you.’

‘Shinsuke, I –’

Shōyō’s words were cut off as Takasugi’s tongue flitted across the skin at the base of his neck. He inhaled sharply and let out a low moan when Takasugi’s teeth sunk into his skin before he sucked hard. It would leave yet another mark, Takasugi knew, and that was exactly what he wanted. After all this time, Shōyō was his and he wanted to be reminded of that every time he looked at him. He wanted Shōyō to look at the bites and remember the feel of Takasugi’s mouth on his skin, too. As long as he could have that much, be allowed to mark Shōyō as his, it felt almost okay that the other still found it hard to return his affections verbally. Words were just words anyway.

Takasugi moved to the other side of Shōyō’s neck to leave another love bite on his shoulder. The other’s fingers pressed firmly into the skin between his shoulder blades and Takasugi felt a shiver of excitement run down his spine. He loved it so much – feeling Shōyō’s strength, his insistence, knowing he had this man who was raw power personified lying bare underneath him and craving his touch.

‘Shinsuke.’

Takasugi’s raised his head and looked at the other. He thought he could see the faintest trace of pink dusting Shōyō’s cheeks as he gave Takasugi a heated gaze. To be fair, though, his own face did feel a little warm, too.

‘Lower,’ said Shōyō’s voice, rough and somewhat strained. ‘Please.’

Takasugi’s own voice caught in his throat and he licked his lips before moving to Shōyō’s chest and peppering it with kisses, his hands running down Shōyō’s sides slowly at the same time. His mouth lingered slightly longer between the other’s pecs but then it travelled left and latched onto Shōyō’s nipple, the one he had previously left untouched.

Shōyō trembled a little underneath him and inhaled shakily, the tips of his fingers pressing even harder into Takasugi’s back as he swirled his tongue around it. ‘_Shinsuke._’

Takasugi knew. He knew that Shōyō hadn’t meant _that_ when he’d asked him to go lower, he knew just where exactly he wanted Takasugi’s mouth to be, so he slipped his left leg between Shōyō’s and pressed his thigh against the other’s hardness, at the same time grinding himself into Shōyō’s hip and letting out a low groan at the friction. He’d wanted to take his time, make this a little longer, savour every moment and make it special; after all, it was –

‘Shinsuke, _please_,’ Shōyō breathed just as Takasugi felt him twitch against his thigh.

Takasugi was done for, he just couldn’t resist Shōyō when he was like this. He had to – he had to –

He had to have him in his mouth or he’d go crazy.

Takasugi trailed some quick kisses down Shōyō’s stomach, torn between wanting to speed things up as much as possible and wanting to worship every part of the other’s body, going lower, lower, _lower_, until his lips brushed against Shōyō’s cock. Shōyō’s hips thrust up slightly at the contact and he let out an audible gasp when Takasugi started pressing open-mouthed kisses to the side and wrapped the fingers of his right hand around the length. ‘I _love_ this part of you.’

‘Only this part?’ asked Shōyō with a strained smile, propping himself up on his elbows. The position didn’t look very stable, but he held Takasugi’s gaze intently.

‘All of them. But –’ Takasugi smirked. ‘– this part is the most honest about what it wants from me.’

Shōyō let out a small chuckle. ‘I see … Ah –’ His voice broke into a pleased sigh as Takasugi’s tongue moved up in a slow, deliberate stroke against his sensitive skin, starting from the base and going all the way to the tip. He shuddered a little and bit his lip again when Takasugi’s left hand joined his mouth, fondling his sack gently, deliberately, using his fingers to their full potential.

‘Shōyō,’ said Takasugi in a low voice, lifting his head up slightly with a self-satisfied smile. ‘I love it when you’re hard for me like this.’

The other remained silent, his muscles tensed up, teeth letting go of his lower lip and then capturing it again as Takasugi’s hot breath hit his skin.

‘Don’t hold back your voice.’

Shōyō only managed to give a weak smile in response before Takasugi’s mouth was back on him again, kissing, licking, paying attention to all the right places. Takasugi loved the feel and taste on his tongue, the solid feel of the other in his right hand, the comfortable weight, but he needed more, he needed to see Shōyō even more dishevelled and unbound. He wanted to make it happen.

When Takasugi’s lips wrapped around Shōyō and started taking him in, the other let out a shaky gasp and closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again. Takasugi looked him straight in the eye as he went down on him, not wanting to miss a single change in Shōyō’s expression. The heated gaze of those amber eyes spurred him on, made him want to satisfy Shōyō as thoroughly as he could. He wanted Shōyō to keep looking at him like this – only at him and no one else.

‘_Shinsuke –_’

That one was a moan and suddenly Shōyō’s right hand was in Takasugi’s hair, pressing against the back of his head in an unspoken plea. Takasugi’s own arousal was becoming more and more difficult to ignore with Shōyō throbbing in his mouth as Takasugi took him in as deep as he could and letting more of those sounds slip. Suddenly he was hyperaware of how uncomfortable lying on his stomach on the tatami flooring actually was and how much more comfortable it would be to sit on Shōyō’s lap and be filled by him, their chests against each other, their lips free to kiss and hands free to roam. Having Shōyō come in his mouth sounded great, too, but he wanted to love him more, to be closer and –

Takasugi moaned in the back of his throat.

Shōyō was struggling to maintain his balance on his left arm, his breath coming in short gasps and his face contorted in pleasure. ‘Shinsuke, I’m – I can’t –’

He was tightening up under Takasugi’s touch, his thighs tensing under the other’s arms, and Takasugi took that as his cue to quickly pull his mouth off him and tightly grasp him at the base.

‘What …’ Shōyō breathed out, wincing a little. His face still showed signs of arousal, but he was clearly coming down from his high.

Takasugi planted a soft kiss on the inside of Shōyō’s left thigh before gently letting go of the other’s hardness. He crawled up Shōyō’s body and hovered over the man on all fours, straddling his stomach and leaning down until their faces were close. He gazed into Shōyō’s eyes, which expressed something between desire and confused disappointment. ‘Sensei …’ he said, reaching out to brush away some strands of hair that were sticking to the man’s forehead now.

In this state, Shōyō was just as beautiful or even more than he normally was. It was a face that he only showed to Takasugi – something only the two of them shared, their connection. Shōyō’s vulnerability and trust.

Takasugi’s heart thumped in his chest. ‘Shōyō,’ he spoke again, leaning in to kiss his forehead. ‘I’m sorry. I said I’d take care of you, but in the end I got a little selfish.’

Shōyō looked at him expectantly, still trying to catch his breath but visibly more calmed down. ‘Selfish?’

‘I need you inside me.’ He ground his hips down against Shōyō’s hard cock. ‘And I want to kiss you more and more.’

Shōyō shivered at his action, but smiled softly at the same time. ‘I think that can be arranged.’ He placed his palms on Takasugi’s sides. ‘I want to touch you, too.’

Hearing that, Takasugi returned the smile and pressed his mouth against Shōyō’s again. As their lips meshed together with passion but also far more purpose and composure than before, Takasugi thought that if he could have just one thing, it would be this. But he wanted more, he wanted all of it, all of Shōyō. Maybe that was greedy, but he would take everything he could. After all, in his world nothing other than Shōyō actually mattered.

When they pulled away from each other for a brief moment, Shōyō put two of his own fingers inside his mouth. Takasugi watched mesmerised as Shōyō’s mouth enveloped the digits and his tongue glided over them, lubricating them all over while his eyes held Takasugi’s gaze. If Takasugi could get any harder than he already was, he definitely would have, and he made a mental note to let Shōyō suck him off the next time instead of dropping to his knees pretty much every time just because he _might_ be addicted to having the other in his mouth.

It was only when Shōyō removed the fingers from his mouth, ending the fascinating spectacle, that it clicked in his mind what the entire thing had been for. ‘Hold on,’ he said, the corner of his lips curling up in a smile. ‘You think _I_ can’t take _you_ without preparation?’

A hint of mischief glinted in Shōyō’s eyes as he grabbed Takasugi’s right buttock and spread him apart a little. ‘Well …’ he trailed off with amusement, pressing the lubricated fingers against Takasugi’s hole and circling around it a little. ‘It is a pretty snug fit, isn’t it?’

‘You little –’ Takasugi didn’t get to finish his sentence because the fingers pushing inside him without a warning threw him off balance. He hissed and closed his eye, his eyebrows pulling together.

‘“Little”? That’s not what you said the first time, Shinsuke.’

Takasugi groaned, both because of Shōyō’s comment and the fingers pressing against his most sensitive spot. He opened his eye and gave the other a pointed look. ‘Shōyō …’

The man smiled a little more softly. ‘Yes, yes, I know. You’re a big boy, you can handle me. But –’ His fingers brushed against that particular spot again. ‘– I just like seeing you like this, too.’

Fair enough, Takasugi thought. If it was to indulge Shōyō and not because he looked down on him, he could accept that. He would be lying if he said he hated it, too; he just wanted to get on with it already – and didn’t Shōyō want that, too? He’d almost come there from Takasugi’s mouth and hands, after all. ‘Heh …’ He smirked, rocking his hips slightly to meet Shōyō’s fingers. ‘I guess you are just a pervy old man, after all.’

Shōyō’s smile turned saccharine as he spread his fingers inside Takasugi and squeezed his buttock a little harder (it would probably bruise, Takasugi thought, but he didn’t mind that at the same time). ‘Do tell me, then, my dearest _boy_,’ said Shōyō pleasantly, ‘how do you want this _old man_ today?’ He wiggled his fingers a little more before slowly pulling them out.

Takasugi took a few breaths, then tilted his head to the right towards his shoulder, flashing a smile that showed some of his teeth. ‘Can I ride you this time?’ His teeth disappeared behind his lips again as he smiled with a little more honesty and added: ‘I want to see your face.’

Something in Shōyō’s expression, in his eyes, softened again, replacing the mild irritation at Takasugi’s earlier comment, though the heat from before still simmered beneath the surface. His palms moved to stroke Takasugi’s hips slowly as he let his back fall against the futon again. ‘Come here, then,’ he whispered fondly. ‘You’ve been ready for a while, haven’t you?’

Takasugi grunted in reply to that and put his left hand on Shōyō’s chest, wrapping the right one around Shōyō’s hard cock. Using the other’s body as leverage, he took in a deep breath and lowered his hips, guiding him inside. He could feel Shōyō’s length throb in his grip and wanted to just get it all inside in one quick movement. There was some merit to being slower, though; for example, he could watch Shōyō’s eyes darken with desire as he tried to stay still beneath Takasugi and let him control the pace. Knowing that Shōyō wanted to fuck him just as much as Takasugi wanted it and that he had to hold himself back made taking it slow somehow more painful yet at the same time incredibly satisfying. Shōyō’s gaze strayed from Takasugi’s face and travelled lower, to the place where they were connected, and he watched Takasugi sink lower onto him, accept more and more until he was fully seated on top of Shōyō and they both let out shuddering breaths.

‘_Sensei_.’ Takasugi rocked his hips a little, both of his palms now placed on Shōyō’s chest, and then stilled again. He let out a low moan, closing his eye for a moment, focusing on the overwhelming feeling of fullness that he just couldn’t get enough of. His body trembled for the shortest moment. ‘You fill me so well.’

‘_Shinsuke_.’ Shōyō’s legs spread slightly wider and his hands stroked Takasugi’s sides, then pressed into them a little harder. ‘Being inside you is – My goodness …’

Takasugi opened his eye and looked into Shōyō’s half-lidded ones. ‘Mm?’ he hummed lazily, even though he was feeling everything but that. ‘How is it?’

Shōyō’s chest moved up and down under Takasugi’s hands. ‘Good,’ he said, his words followed by a shaky intake of breath. ‘So good.’

Takasugi’s cock twitched at his words. ‘Just good?’

‘If you don’t move soon, I can’t guarantee I’ll be able to hold back.’ There was a certain roughness to Shōyō’s voice.

‘That sounds promising.’

‘_Shinsuke, you –_’

Takasugi moved.

Shōyō groaned, turning his head slightly to the side, but still holding Takasugi’s gaze. His fingers pressed harder into Takasugi’s sides.

‘Shit,’ Takasugi breathed, raising his hips up and then pushing them down with force. ‘I love your dick.’ Up. The sound of their skin against each other. ‘So hard.’ Down. Shōyō’s hips pushing up to meet his movements. ‘It stretches me so well – _Shōyō_,’ he moaned as the hardness inside him brushed against the right spot and made him see white for a split second. His hands slid up and off the other’s body, as he lowered his torso to bring their heated bodies closer. His length brushed against Shōyō’s stomach, leaving a wet trail. ‘Please.’

‘Yes?’ Shōyō breathed.

‘Fuck me harder, now.’

Shōyō didn’t have to be told twice – in fact, if the speed and enthusiasm with which he flipped their positions was any indication, he had been waiting for that to happen and didn’t mind doing the work in this situation – and Takasugi soon found himself lying with his back against the mattress, legs bent and pressed closer to his torso, mildly uncomfortable but mostly turned on.

‘Heh …’ He smiled a little, but not without difficulty – what with all the sensations of Shōyō inside him, on top of him, his hair falling onto Takasugi’s face and tickling his now-hypersensitive skin. It felt like Shōyō was everywhere, like he couldn’t escape even if he wanted to, and he was completely drunk on the feeling. He wrapped his legs tightly around Shōyō’s waist, trying to push him inside a little more with his feet and eliciting a gasp from the other. ‘If you wanted it that much, you should’ve just – Ah –’

Shōyō’s lips kissed at the corner of Takasugi’s mouth and his tongue pushed inside, this time dominating the kiss much more, both because he looked more aroused than before and because Takasugi didn’t put up much of a fight himself, giving up all of the control he’d had before. It was good like this; Takasugi loved driving Shōyō to the point where he abandoned any pretence of having restraint. He didn’t need to be a teacher or a saint – and while Shōyō hardly considered himself the latter, Takasugi knew that at times he tried too hard to be good, be better than before. And Takasugi wanted Shōyō in his raw human form; he knew he could take anything Shōyō could or wanted to give him. No more pretending. He wanted _that_ kind of trust.

Shōyō pulled away from the kiss and hovered over Takasugi, giving him a heated gaze. ‘Shinsuke.’

‘Yeah?’

‘I know I could’ve done that. But –’ He paused for a moment, breathing shakily, and then continued in a deeper voice: ‘– I like seeing you take me like that.’ As if to confirm his words, his cock throbbed inside Takasugi. ‘_It makes me want to make you mine._’

Takasugi shivered with excitement and let out a small, breathless laugh, smirking a little. ‘I’ve been yours for years now …’ His left hand travelled to Shōyō’s thigh and clutched the back of it, right below his buttock. ‘But I don’t mind you claiming me over and over again. In fact, I think I may kick your arse if you don’t move _now_.’

A hint of a smile pulled at Shōyō’s lips, but Takasugi didn’t have enough time to decide if it was one of fondness, smugness or maybe amusement because as soon as it appeared, Shōyō’s hips moved and Takasugi’s mind went completely blank for a moment. ‘Ah –’ His fingers pressed harder into Shōyō’s leg, twitching involuntarily. His right hand fisted the duvet as his back arched a little, pushing off the futon and closer to the other’s body. ‘Shōyō,’ he groaned, closing his eye and pressing his right cheek against the bed.

How did he always manage to fill him _just right_, brush against the all the best spots? Takasugi wasn’t going to last very long at this rate, not with Shōyō thrusting into him with just the amount of force Takasugi loved, not when they were touching like this, Shōyō’s heat feeling like Takasugi’s own, their bodies melting into one. ‘_Shōyō._’ The name slipped from his lips again, almost reverently, as he slipped his right hand between their bodies, wrapping it around his hard cock, which was already slick with pre-come. ‘Don’t stop.’

‘Shinsuke …’ Shōyō moaned, and then breathed: ‘_Look at me._’

There was no _please_ at the end, but Takasugi could hear it in his voice. He opened his eye, turning to face Shōyō again, and his breath hitched when he did. Shōyō looked so flawless in the morning light – well, he always did to Takasugi’s eye, but in late night hours nothing looked quite the same, even with the lights on. Right now, Takasugi felt like he could see so much more – see how Shōyō’s skin glistened with the thin layer of sweat, how his cheeks were flushed with excitement, his eyes dark with need and his face full of barely-contained pleasure – and it was just too much, he was going to come from the sight of this man’s face and he didn’t even mind. The movements of his hand became more frantic as he felt his climax nearing. ‘_Sensei –_’

‘_I love you._’

It was so unfair, so unfair, how dare Shōyō say this when –

Takasugi’s entire body shuddered as he came over his hand and the other’s stomach with a choked moan. His body clenched around Shōyō and his feet pushed him harder into Takasugi’s body as he, too, tensed and emptied himself into Takasugi with one final, strong thrust.

They stayed like that, breathing heavily, for a while before Shōyō pulled out and their bodies went limp. Shōyō let himself collapse on top of Takasugi, who in turn removed his legs from around the other’s waist and laid them on the futon. Shōyō’s lips brushed against Takasugi’s forehead as the younger man slowly embraced him, not minding the additional weight too much. It was nice being close like this after sex, even if a little sticky.

‘Shōyō,’ said Takasugi eventually, tracing random patterns on the other’s back with his fingertips. ‘Did you mean it?’ He paused for a beat before adding: ‘When you said you loved me. Or was it just a heat-of-the-moment thing?’

Shōyō brushed the knuckles of his right hand against Takasugi’s cheek. ‘I meant every word.’

Takasugi wanted to ask why now – why during sex and not in some more romantic circumstances when he hadn’t been able to say it before – but he knew that sometimes it was better to be patient instead of pressing for an answer, so he just breathed slowly under Shōyō, feeling weirdly emotional but trying not to let it show too much. And he waited.

‘I think …’ said Shōyō calmly after a moment of silence, ‘that I’ve thought this for a while now.’ He opened the hand held at Takasugi’s cheek and moved it up to play with the other’s hair as Takasugi turned to nuzzle his neck. ‘But saying it is a completely different matter. Somehow …’

Takasugi thought he could understand. Saying the same words to Shōyō for the first time had been much more difficult than expected. Talking about being his companion and staying by his side was one thing, but uttering those three words with the incredible weight they carried was another. Shōyō had probably never had to say them to anyone before, too. It made a lot of sense.

Takasugi smiled against his skin and whispered: ‘I see …’ He closed his eye to blink back the tear that was threatening to fall and inhaled Shōyō’s scent slowly, feeling himself grow sleepy again. ‘I love you too.’

While he couldn’t see it, he both felt and heard Shōyō smile at his words, too, as he wrapped his arms around Takasugi’s body and rolled onto his back, pulling Takasugi on top of himself. He went back to playing with Takasugi’s hair in the new position, with the other’s head nuzzling the base of his neck. ‘I know. I must be the luckiest man in the entire universe.’

They lay like that for a moment in comfortable silence, the movements of Shōyō’s fingers becoming more and more languid before they stopped completely and all Takasugi could hear was Shōyō’s even breathing. ‘Sensei?’

‘Yes?’

Takasugi opened his eye halfway and placed a soft kiss on his neck. ‘Happy birthday.’

Shōyō shifted a little, both of his arms moving down to embrace Takasugi. ‘So that’s why, huh …?’

‘Just a little something to start the day off nicely. Sorry I didn’t blow you properly even though you said not to half-arse things, I guess. You can come in my mouth next time.’

‘Shinsuke …’ Shōyō shuddered slightly but then chuckled. ‘I’m not sure I can keep up with your moods.’

Takasugi smirked a little. ‘That’s what makes things fun, isn’t it?’

‘Hmm, well …’ Shōyō hummed thoughtfully as he massaged Takasugi’s back with his fingers. ‘I’m not sure it’s my birthday anyway … That was the previous me. Shouldn’t it be the date I came back to life as _this_ me?’

‘Gintoki and Zura will _not_ be happy to hear that …’

‘So that’s why we’re meeting up this evening?’

‘It amazes me just how clueless you can be.’

Shōyō smiled. ‘Well … The fourth of August is fine with me, too. Let’s stick to that.’

‘I mean I would’ve loved to see their faces when you tell them that they got the date wrong –’

‘Shinsuke.’

‘I know, I know,’ said Takasugi with amusement, lifting his head a little. ‘Sensei?’

‘What is it this time?’ Despite the phrasing, Shōyō’s voice was tinged with fondness and he pressed a kiss to the top of Takasugi’s head.

‘Do you think we can sleep some more now?’

‘Don’t you want to get cleaned up?’

‘Nah, I’m fine. Just wanna stay here with you. Let’s sleep.’

‘All right.’

As they lay in silence and Takasugi felt himself drifting off on top of Shōyō, calmed by the gentle rise and fall of his chest, he murmured sleepily but almost automatically: ‘I love you …’

And for the first time, the reply came: ‘I love you too.’

Takasugi smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be written for Shōyō's birthday, which indeed is supposed to be on 4 August according to the new official fanbook. I sort of knew it could end up being his birthday but I didn't believe it until I saw it when the fanbook got released on 2 August and that didn’t give me enough time to finish this story. Because of that, it is a little late, but I’m just happy that I managed to write something from start to end.
> 
> I don’t usually write this sort of thing (I used to, but that was a _very_ long time ago) and I haven’t written much these past years, so please be gentle with me. :')


End file.
